If Only (Dove Cameron song)
| format = Digital download | recorded = 2015 | studio = | venue = | genre = Pop, bubblegum pop | length = | label = Walt Disney | writer = | producer = Twin | chronology = Dove Cameron | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Ways to Be Wicked | next_year = 2017 | misc = }} "If Only" is a song performed by American recording artist Dove Cameron from Disney Channel's 2015 television film Descendants, whose music and lyrics were composed by Adam Anders, Nikki Hassman and Peer Astrom. The song debuted at number 99 in the Billboard Hot 100 and peaked at 94. The song was included in the film soundtrack with the same title. Composition A midtempo slow-jam pop song, "If Only" exhibits elements of ballad and bubblegum pop. Multi-tracked harmonies, the song's instrumentation includes slow-bouncing piano tones and keyboard. The song was written by Adam Anders, Nikki Hassman and Peer Astrom and produced by the duo Twin. The critics of Fictively noted that part of the song is an internal monologue, meant to be fluid in the story. Lyrically, the song talks about an internal conflict over a love interest ("Should I let my heart keep listenin'? / Which way should I go?"). Chart performance On August 11, 2015, "If Only" debuted at number 99 on the Billboard Hot 100. Then it jumped 5 spots on the chart and peaking at number 94 in its second week before falling of the chart the following week. On August 22, the song peaked at number two on the Billboard Kid Digital Songs. Internationally, the song reached number 186 in France. Live performances On August 17, 2015, Cameron performed the song at D23 Expo. On August 28, she and Ryan McCartan released an acoustic live video of the song as The Girl and the Dreamcatcher, their band. On October 19, she also performed the song at Downtown Disney during the Descendants Fan Event. Critical reception The song has received positive reviews from music critics. Daynah of Disney Geek He commented that "If Only" is sweet, filled with emotions and "one of the best songs on the album". Marshal Knight of Laughing Place was positive and compared the Cameron's song to "Gotta Go My Own Way", by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron from High School Musical 2 (2007) and "the good times" of ''The Cheetah Girls'' film series, saying "her voice really breaks through and shows emotion, while also belting her face off". Gary Wright of Rotoscopes said that "If Only" is the best of the album in terms of angst and emotion and one of the best works from Disney Channel Original Movies. He also compares the song to "Part of Your World", by Jodi Benson from The Little Mermaid (1989), and "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)", by Susan Egan and Cheryl Freeman from Hercules (1997). Shirley Li of Entertainment Weekly said that although Descendants is far from perfect, "If Only" is worth it. The critic of Fictively was positive, saying that the song is the best on the album and comparing Cameron's voice to the American singer Jewel. JS Magazine said the song is "amazing" and the best along with "Rotten to the Core". Music video The video was directed by Kenny Ortega and released on July 31, 2015. In the video, taken from a film scene, Cameron sings in a forest clearing. Track listings *'Digital download' # "If Only" – 3:49 # "If Only (Reprise)" – 0:41 Charts Release history References Category:2015 singles Category:2015 songs Category:Dove Cameron songs Category:Songs written by Adam Anders Category:Songs written by Peer Åström Category:Walt Disney Records singles Category:Pop ballads Category:Songs from Descendants (franchise)